(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sealing apparatus for sealing, with adhesive tape, cartons used in packing and transporting various articles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In such a carton sealing apparatus, adhesive tape drawn from an adhesive tape roll is guided to and wound on an applicator roller included in an applicator unit. The applicator unit successively applies the adhesive tape to selected surfaces of cartons transported along a transport path. The transport path horizontally transports the cartons while holding the cartons at right and left sides thereof. One type of known apparatus includes adhesive tape applying mechanisms arranged above and below the transport path for sealing upper and lower surfaces of each carton at the same time. Another type of known apparatus includes an adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed only above the transport path. A third type of known apparatus includes an adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed only below the transport path. Each adhesive tape applying mechanism has an adhesive tape roll mounted in a fixed position thereof.
In the above conventional sealing apparatus, where the adhesive tape applying mechanism is disposed above the transport path, the adhesive tape roll may be changed in a large space over the transport path. However, where the adhesive tape applying mechanism is disposed below the transport path, the operator has to crouch into a constrained posture in a narrow space under the transport path to change the tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like. Thus, it is difficult to carry out a roll changing operation and other contingent operations.
This invention has been made having regard to the state of the art noted above, and its object is to provide a sealing apparatus having an adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed below a transport path, which allows the operator to carry out a roll changing operation and other contingent operations efficiently in easy posture.
The above object is fulfilled, according to this invention, by a sealing apparatus having the following construction:
(1) The apparatus comprises an adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed at least below a transport path along which a workpiece is horizontally transported, the adhesive tape applying mechanism including an adhesive tape roll and an applicator unit, an adhesive tape drawn from the adhesive tape roll being guided to and wound around an applicator roller of the applicator unit, to be applied continuously to surfaces of the workpiece transported along the transport path;
wherein the adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed below the transport path is supported to be vertically pivotable between a tape applying position and an adhesive tape roll changing position exposed above the transport path.
With the above apparatus, when the adhesive tape roll is exhausted, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung upward about a pivotal axis to the adhesive tape roll changing position exposed above the transport path. The operator may then change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a space over the transport path. After the changing operation, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung back down to the tape applying position below the transport path to perform a tape applying operation again.
That is, the adhesive tape applying mechanism operable below the transport path may be swung upward to the adhesive tape roll changing position above the transport path. Thus, the operator may change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a large space easily and quickly without crouching down. The tape applying operation may be performed with a reduced downtime required for changing the adhesive tape roll, thereby increasing the efficiency of the entire sealing operation.
(2) In the apparatus (1) of this invention, the adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, is vertically pivotable about a pivotal axis defined by pivot grooves each having an open end and a pivot pin received in the pivot grooves;
positioning means being disposed away from the pivotal axis for receiving and supporting the adhesive tape applying mechanism in the tape applying position against downward movement;
the adhesive tape applying mechanism being detachably supported through the pivotal axis and the positioning means.
With this construction, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism below the transport path may be detached simply by removing the pivot pin from the pivot grooves instead of taking the pivotal axis apart with a tool or the like.
That is, the pivotal axis of the adhesive tape applying mechanism may be taken apart simply without using a tool or the like. Thus, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism may be detached simply to be inspected or serviced easily in a suitable location away from the sealing apparatus. Where the sealing apparatus includes adhesive tape applying mechanisms both above and below the transport path, the lower adhesive tape applying mechanism may be attached or detached to switch simply between a mode for sealing upper and lower surfaces of the workpiece at the same time, and a mode for sealing only the upper surface. This construction is effective to enhance flexibility of the apparatus.
(3) In the apparatus (2) of this invention, it is preferred that the pivot grooves each have a hooked shape with one end thereof open vertically;
the pivotal axis being set to a deep end of the hooked shape;
the positioning means including engaging grooves each having a vertically open end, and an engaging pin engageable with the engaging grooves.
With this construction, the tape applying mechanism in the tape applying position is immovable in fore and aft directions due to the engagement between the engaging grooves and engaging pin. The pivot pin is correctly engaged in the deep ends of the hooked pivot grooves to be immovable vertically and fore and aft. The engagement between the engaging grooves and engaging pin is maintained by the weight of the tape applying mechanism. The pivot pin and pivot grooves become movable relative to each other only by raising the adhesive tape applying mechanism to remove the engaging pin from the engaging grooves. Thus, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism may be detached by taking the pivotal axis apart.
That is, the above construction combines the axis structure utilizing the hooked pivotal grooves and pivot pin and the positioning structure utilizing the engaging grooves and engaging pin. In the tape applying position, the pivotal axis is set to a correct state immovable vertically and fore and aft to secure a desired tape applying precision. Yet, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is detachable without requiring any special tool or the like.
(4) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises an automatic lock mechanism for automatically locking the adhesive tape applying mechanism to the adhesive tape changing position when the adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung upward to the adhesive tape changing position.
With this construction, the adhesive tape applying mechanism swung up to the adhesive tape roll changing position may be maintained in that position.
That is, the adhesive tape applying mechanism is prevented from swinging down by gravity. The operator may change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a large space easily and quickly without crouching down.
(5) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises a stopper for maintaining the adhesive tape applying mechanism in the adhesive tape changing position after the adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung upward to the adhesive tape changing position.
With this construction, the adhesive tape applying mechanism swung up to the adhesive tape roll changing position may be maintained in that position.
That is, the adhesive tape applying mechanism is prevented from swinging down by gravity. The operator may change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a large space easily and quickly without crouching down.
(6) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises slide means for sliding the adhesive tape applying mechanism to and fro along a direction of transport of the workpiece.
With this construction, the lower adhesive tape applying mechanism may be slid forward or backward in the direction of transport to a selected position.
That is, where an obstructive mechanism or the like is present above and opposed to the lower adhesive tape applying mechanism, the lower tape applying mechanism may be swung upward after being moved forward or backward away from the upper mechanism. Thus, the operator may change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a large space easily and quickly without crouching down.
(7) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises a balance mechanism operable, when the adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung up to the adhesive tape roll changing position, to apply an upward biasing force counteracting a gravitational descending force of the adhesive tape applying mechanism, thereby steadily maintaining the adhesive tape applying mechanism in the adhesive tape roll changing position.
With this construction, when the adhesive tape roll is exhausted, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung upward about a pivotal axis to the adhesive tape roll changing position exposed above the transport path. The operator may then change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a space over the transport path. When the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is raised to the adhesive tape roll changing position, the balance mechanism applies an upward biasing force counteracting a gravitational descending force of the adhesive tape applying mechanism. Consequently, the adhesive tape applying mechanism is steadily maintained in the adhesive tape roll changing position without being locked thereto. After the tape roll changing operation, the entire adhesive tape applying mechanism is swung down, against the upward biasing force of the balance mechanism, to the tape applying position below the transport path to perform a tape applying operation again.
That is, the adhesive tape applying mechanism operable below the transport path may be swung upward to the adhesive tape roll changing position above the transport path. Thus, the operator may change the adhesive tape roll and pass the adhesive tape around the applicator roller and the like in a large space easily and quickly without crouching down. The tape applying operation may be performed with a reduced downtime required for changing the adhesive tape roll, thereby increasing the efficiency of the entire sealing operation.
(8) In the apparatus (7) of this invention, the balance mechanism, preferably, comprises an extendible and retractable gas damper extending between the adhesive tape applying mechanism and a frame.
With this construction, the gas damper is placed to extend between the adhesive tape applying mechanism and frame, with opposite pivotal points of the gas damper set so that the extending force of the gas damper balance the descending force of the adhesive tape applying mechanism in the roll changing position.
That is, the balance mechanism is formed compact by using a gas damper in the form of an extendible and retractable rod. The entire apparatus need not be remodeled on a large scale to incorporate the balance mechanism.
(9) In the apparatus (7) of this invention, the balance mechanism, preferably, comprises an extendible and retractable spring mechanism extending between the adhesive tape applying mechanism and a frame.
With this construction, the spring is placed to extend between the adhesive tape applying mechanism and frame, with opposite end positions of the spring set so that the extending force of the spring balance the descending force of the adhesive tape applying mechanism in the roll changing position.
That is, the balance mechanism is formed compact by using an extendible and retractable compression spring. The entire apparatus need not be remodeled on a large scale to incorporate the balance mechanism.
(10) The apparatus (7) of this invention, preferably, further comprises a resistance applying mechanism for applying a resistance to a descent of the adhesive tape applying mechanism in a range from a position to which the adhesive tape applying mechanism is lowered a predetermined amount from the adhesive tape roll changing position, to the tape applying position.
With this construction, when the adhesive tape applying mechanism is lowered to some extent from the adhesive tape roll changing position, the gravitational swinging moment of the adhesive tape applying mechanism exceeds the upward swinging moment based on the extending force of the balance mechanism. The balance mechanism becomes no longer effective, whereby the adhesive tape applying mechanism could fall by gravity. The resistance applying mechanism acts to apply a resistance to such a fall, thereby checking a rapid fall of the adhesive tape applying mechanism.
That is, the resistance applying mechanism checks a rapid fall of the adhesive tape applying mechanism in a range where the balance mechanism is ineffective. Thus, even when the operator""s hand slips off while raising or lowering the adhesive tape applying mechanism, the latter will never crash down to damage the apparatus. The tape applying mechanism may be handled safely and easily.
(11) In the apparatus (1) of this invention, the adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes a tape cutting mechanism for adjustably cutting a length of the adhesive tape applied to the workpiece.
With this construction, the adhesive tape may be applied properly to the workpiece regardless of the size in the longitudinal direction (i.e. the length) of the workpiece transported along the transport path. In addition, the adhesive tape may be bent and applied in adjusted lengths to the front surface of the workpiece introduced into the apparatus and to the rear surface of the workpiece being unloaded from the apparatus.
(12) In the apparatus (1) of this invention, the adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes tape control means for placing the adhesive tape constantly in contact with a rugged surface of the workpiece to apply the adhesive tape thereto.
With this construction, the adhesive tape constantly follows any irregularities formed on a surface of the workpiece at an initial assembly stage.
That is, the workpiece may have profile variations formed at an initial stage, especially a ruggedness on the surface to which the adhesive tape is to be applied. Even so, the adhesive is applied reliably to such surface of the workpiece.
(13) In the apparatus (1) of this invention, the adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes tape folding means for folding back one of cut edges of the adhesive tape applied to the workpiece to join adhesive surface portions of the adhesive tape together.
With this construction, the adhesive tape is folded adjacent a cut edge thereof to join adhesive surface portions together, thereby forming a part not applied to the workpiece.
That is, the folded part formed on the adhesive tape applied to and sealing the workpiece may be gripped to peel the tape easily off the workpiece.
(14) In the apparatus (13) of this invention, the tape folding means, preferably, comprises a suction nozzle for sucking a region adjacent the one of cut edges to fold the region with the adhesive surface portions placed inside.
With this construction, a region adjacent the cut edge of the adhesive tape is drawn into the nozzle, whereby the adhesive surface portions are tucked in and joined together.
(15) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises distortion correcting means for correcting a distortion of the workpiece occurring in time of initial assembly.
With this construction, the distortion correcting means corrects any profile variations due to a distortion of the workpiece occurring at an initial assembly stage. All workpieces are thereby adjusted to a uniform profile.
(16) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises moving means for moving the apparatus.
With this construction, the apparatus is movable to a selected location.
That is, the apparatus may be moved to a selected location to perform an operation for applying the adhesive tape to workpieces and an operation for changing the adhesive tape.
(17) The apparatus (1) of this invention, preferably, further comprises an upper adhesive tape applying mechanism opposed, across the workpiece transported, to the adhesive tape applying mechanism disposed below.
With this construction, the workpiece transported along the transport path is sealed with the adhesive tape applied to both the lower surface and upper surface thereof.
That is, with adhesive tape applying mechanisms provided both above and below the transport path, the lower adhesive tape applying mechanism may be attached or detached to switch simply between a mode for sealing upper and lower surfaces of the workpiece at the same time, and a mode for sealing only the upper surface. This construction is effective to enhance flexibility of the apparatus. Where the workpiece has opened upper and lower surfaces, the adhesive tape may be applied to both surfaces at the same time, to improve operating efficiency.
(18) In the apparatus (17) of this invention, the upper adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, has an adjustable operative position for applying the adhesive tape to the workpiece.
With this construction, the adhesive tape may be applied to the upper surface of the workpiece regardless of the height of the workpiece.
(19) In the apparatus (17) of this invention, the upper adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes a tape cutting mechanism for adjustably cutting a length of the adhesive tape applied to the workpiece.
With this construction, the adhesive tape may be applied properly to the workpiece regardless of the size in the longitudinal direction (i.e. the length) of the workpiece transported along the transport path. In addition, the adhesive tape may be bent and applied in adjusted lengths to the front surface of the workpiece introduced into the apparatus and to the rear surface of the workpiece being unloaded from the apparatus.
(20) In the apparatus (17) of this invention, the upper adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes tape control means for placing the adhesive tape constantly in contact with a rugged surface of the workpiece to apply the adhesive tape thereto.
With this construction, the adhesive tape constantly follows any irregularities formed on the upper surface of the workpiece at an initial assembly stage.
That is, the workpiece may have profile variations formed at an initial stage, especially ruggedness on the surface to which the adhesive tape is to be applied. Even so, the adhesive is applied reliably on such surface of the workpiece.
(21) In the apparatus (17) of this invention, the upper adhesive tape applying mechanism, preferably, includes tape folding means for folding back one of cut edges of the adhesive tape applied to the workpiece to join adhesive surface portions of the adhesive tape together, thereby to facilitate separation of the adhesive tape from the workpiece.
With this construction, the adhesive tape is folded adjacent one of cut edges thereof to join adhesive surface portions together, thereby forming a part not applied to the workpiece.
That is, the folded part formed on the adhesive tape applied to and sealing the workpiece may be gripped to peel the tape easily off the workpiece.
(22) In the apparatus (17) of this invention, the tape folding means, preferably, comprises a suction nozzle for sucking a region adjacent the one of cut edges to fold the region with the adhesive surface portions placed inside.
With this construction, a region adjacent the cut edge of the adhesive tape is drawn into the nozzle, whereby the adhesive surface portions are tucked in and joined together.